Birthday Month
by 7team7
Summary: Charasuke insists on celebrating Sakura's birthday month.


**A/N:** all the charasuke talk on twt inspired this. Happy birth month Sakura! And Sarada :D I'll try to post more stuff for them later, but March is looking like an ugly month school-wise, so you never know lol

* * *

Sakura just knows her sleep cycle is being cut short when she feels a very distinct presence hovering over her while she's in the middle of a dream. It gets cut off — damn, she was just about to fight a strange army of one-eyed sharingan minions — when she jerks awake, no longer able to sleep peacefully. Heart hammering in her chest, her hands curl into fists and prepare to strike if needed.

But when her green eyes reluctantly flutter open, she is faced with perhaps the least intimidating face she's ever known.

"Good morning, my queen," Sasuke coos while he's bent over her, staring at her face like he was just waiting for her to wake — which he was. He carried a wooden tray close to his chest, but still managed to procure a rose to hand to her from out of nowhere.

"Sasuke," she grumbled as her eyes squinted in an attempt to adjust to the light, "what are you doing? Haven't we talked about _not _waking me up so early?"

It was a hard learned lesson, but Sasuke simply couldn't help himself this time, so he told her as much. "But- but it's a special occasion! I couldn't wait any longer! It's not my fault you sleep so much."

"What kind of special occasion would that be?" she asked dryly, not feeling at all like she had slept 'so much.'

"It's your birthday month!" he shouted. He waved the tray around the air in front of him, "I came in to ask you what you wanted for breakfast." Innocent intentions, poor execution. He could've at least brought coffee.

That's it?! Sakura covered her face with one hand, not wanting to look at him anymore. "I'm not hungry yet."

"But you will be soon, so you should tell me what you want now so I can make it in time. Unless you wanted something else…"

She pulled him away from those kinds of thoughts with a simple, "Surprise me." He dashed away to the kitchen with a promise of "the best birthday month breakfast ever."

Sakura groaned, finding herself wondering once again what she had gotten herself into when she agreed to let him move in. She laid there for a few more minutes before glancing at Sasuke's cold and empty side of the bed and slipping out of the covers. He was annoying, but he was always warm.

She shuffled out to the kitchen, greeted by the soft sounds of cooking. By the way he was tilting the pan, it looked like he was making an omelette. The toaster ticked away and she noticed the butter tray and jar of jam sitting on the counter. He had chosen well; she would admit, he knew her well.

She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, resting her forehead on his shoulder.

Sasuke pressed himself closer to her, not wanting to even chance her hands getting burnt, but also wanting her as close as possible. He _loved _when she was the big spoon. "What are you doing out of bed? I was going to bring it to you."

"I don't like eating in bed."

"I do."

"_I know," _Sakura responded, and he could hear the way she rolled her eyes. "You're warm."

"So you think I'm hot?" he asked smugly as he finished the final layer of the omlette.

"Do not push it, Uchiha. And it's my birth month so you have to do what I say."

As _if _he would ever dream of _not _doing what she said. But he was giddy that she was starting to buy into the birthday month thing. To him, it was her birthday year, her birthday life, she could order him around whenever!

When he finished making breakfast, they sat at the kitchen table together. Sasuke waited until Sakura took a few bites to make sure she approved before digging into his own plate. "What are you going to do for the rest of the day?" she asked. He hadn't mentioned having a mission today and she didn't have to be at the hospital until late afternoon.

"I might need you to give me a physical," he said casually.

Sakura became worried and immediately pressed a hand to his forehead to feel his temperature, "What's wrong?"

He sighed, picking at his food, "Oh, nothing really. Just feeling a little love sick." He grinned wickedly at her when she dropped her hand to her side.

"You'd think that after being together for so long you'd quit the flirting," she chastised as she turned her attention back to her (admittedly excellent) plate of food.

"I just can't help it," he winked. But Sakura had to say, life as a shinobi was difficult and Sasuke always gave her a reason to smile.

When they finished eating Sasuke cleared their plates while Sakura hovered in the kitchen uncertainly. Did he have other plans for her? Should she expect him to? It was really just another day in March.

He saved her from her own thoughts when he faced away from the sink and asked, "Kiss?" Despite all the nearly insufferable flirting he did, he always, always asked before kissing or touching.

She puckered her lips to kiss him, savoring the way he tasted like jam and butter and all comfort the world had to offer. "Shall we go back to bed?" she asked when they broke apart. From the way his midnight eyes lit up, you'd think Sakura had told him they were going to celebrate _his_ birthday month.

* * *

**A/N:** charasuke is just so ridiculous he's funny. Anyway this is stupid, don't take it too seriously, very loose characterization if you can even call it that


End file.
